You've Run So Long, You've Run So Far
by DeathByOTP
Summary: Supernatural does Labyrinth. Dean is sick of having to babysit his brother all the time, he meets a mysterious man who promises to take care of his brother for him. Dean instantly regrets the decision and goes in search of his brother into the labyrinth. (A fanfic in which Dean is Sarah, Sam is Toby, Crowley is Hoggle and Castiel is Jareth.) I don't own Supernatural or Labyrinth
1. Underground

Dean couldn't take it any more, he pulled his headphones on and turned up the music up as loud as it could go. Sammy had been whining about John not coming back. He loved his brother, he really did but what did Sam want from him? Dean couldn't drag John back, hell he would if he could. But John disappeared a long time ago, Dean had been looking after Sam for years, his brother was 12 now and Dean was 16. He just wanted time to himself without Sammy always tagging along behind him.

"Deaaan" Sam's voice carried through and Dean could still hear him even with the headphones.

"That's it, I'm going out" Sam noticed Dean and rose to his feet as though he was about to follow him. Through gritted teeth Dean spoke "Do not follow me Sammy go to bed."

The motel door slammed as Dean left, he brushed his fingers through his hair in frustration, he just needed some time to clear his head. Walking to a building in the distance he noticed a door was hanging open, it must be abandoned he thought as he ventured in. He squinted through the darkness and noticed an old bench, he would only stay here for an hour or so just to get away for a while. As he stretched out his legs to get comfortable his mind strayed thinking how different his life would be if his dad was here to look after Sammy instead of everything being left to him. Why should he have to be in charge of everything? He just wanted someone to help him out.

"I could be of assistance you know" A voice floated through the empty building.

Dean was on his feet fast gun in his hand "Who the hell said that?"

"Do not fear me boy I mean you no harm" A man stepped forward from the darkness Dean was taken aback by his appearance. The man was dressed in a white shirt which practically glowed in the low lighting, his eyes shone a bright blue and the rest of him seemed to blend into the shadows, dark hair, dark coat and dark trousers. Dean's stance relaxed, the man stepped closer to him and touched a gloved hand to Dean's cheek. "I want to help you Dean, you deserve to have some time to relax, it's so unfair that you always have to look after Sam while your dad is running off doing whatever he pleases."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have been watching you for some time Dean, I have been waiting for this moment."

"What moment? What are you even talking about?"

"I have waited for the moment I could help you, the moment you wanted someone to take the control away from you, I have waited to set you free."

"How can you do that?" 

"Let me look after Sam for a while, you deserve a break after all." The stranger caresses Dean's face and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Would he be safe?"

"You have my word."

"Then yes." The moment the words left Dean's mouth he regretted it, what would his Mother think if she was still alive? Never mind his Dad, when he got back and realised he let some stranger take Sammy then Dean would really be in for it. "NO wait, I didn't mean it don't take Sam".

"Too late Dean you gave him to me"

"Well I changed my mind so I want my brother back if it's all the same."

"What's said is said."

"I didn't mean it."

"Oh you didn't?"

"Please where is he?" "He is in my land now." "Please bring him back." "Dean... Go back to the motel and read a book or watch TV and forget about your brother." "I can't." "I've brought you a gift" The stranger spoke as he reached into his jacket and retrieved a glass crystal. "What is it?" "It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it then it will show you your dreams. But this isn't a gift for an ordinary boy who takes care of snivelling brats. If you want it then forget him." "Don't talk about my brother like that." An edge of hostility crept into Dean's voice. "I apologize I must have touched a nerve." "Look I appreciate it but I just want my brother back."

"Dean do not defy me." The stranger's voice was like gravel as he spoke in a firm domineering tone. "You're no match for me." "I need my brother back." Suddenly the room around Dean began to melt away, all he could see was a labyrinth that stretched across the entire land, perched right at the other side was a castle.

"He's there in my castle, do you still want to look for him?" Dean fidgeted with his jacket and frowned. "Turn back Dean. Turn back before it's too late." "I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" "What a pity."

"It doesn't look that far. I will get Sammy back no matter what." "It's further than you think and time is short Dean. You have 13 hours to solve the labyrinth before your little brother is stuck there forever. Now that would be a pity." Before Dean's eyes the stranger vanished into thin air. Dean stepped forward and surveyed the surroundings, he was gonna find his brother and then punch that smug dick in the face if it was the last thing he did. 


	2. Into The Labyrinth

Dean stood on the outskirts of the labyrinth, it was barren and dusty and there was nothing else around aside for a few trees and stray weeds. Dean ran until he reached the outer walls of the labyrinth, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a sleeping form on the floor next to a small pond. The person on the floor was short, had a slight beard and had a scowl fixed on his face.

"Erm..." Dean cleared his throat," Excuse me..."

"What the bloody hell do you want?" The figure on the floor spoke in a thick British accent.

"I wanted to know if maybe you could tell me how to get to the castle in the labyrinth?"

"Bugger off"

"You're a dick."

"No, I'm Crowley, who are you?"

"Dean"

"So Dean what are you doing here?" Crowley spoke in a patronising tone.

"It's a long story but I have to rescue my brother, so do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?"

"Maybe"

"Well, where is it?" Crowley didn't speak, "I said where is it?"

"Where is what?"

Dean slapped his hand to his face, god was this guy annoying, "The door Crowley, where is the door?"

"What door?" A smug grin crept onto Crowley's face that made Dean want to swing for him.

"Ah forget it this is hopeless."

"Not if you ask the right questions."

"How do I get into the labyrinth?"

"That's more like it, you can get in over there." Dean began to walk off, "Wait you're really going in there, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I kinda have to." Dean stepped forward through the entrance and into the labyrinth, stone walls stretched out seemingly endlessly in both directions. Crowley stepped beside Dean.

"Cosy isn't it? So are you gonna go left or right?"

"They both look the same to me." Dean scratched his head in confusion.

"Well you're not going to get far."

"How would you know Crowley?"

"Sorry Squirrel just calling it like it is."

"Well which way would you go?"

"Me? I wouldn't go either way." 

"If you're not gonna help me then go to hell."

"You know that's your problem Dean, you take too much for granted."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well consider this labyrinth, even if you reach the centre then you'll never get out again."

"That's your opinion."

"It's much better than yours love."

"Thanks for nothing Crowley."

Dean took one last look at Crowley before stepping forward into the labyrinth. He raised the back of his hand and wiped his forehead, he was sweating as he turned right. Crowley's voice echoed behind him but all Dean could think of was rescuing Sammy before it was too late. 


	3. Magic Dance

Dean dragged his hands over the walls of the labyrinth as he went, absent mindedly flicking odd twigs sticking out of the cracks.

"There aren't even any turns or corners or anything. It just goes on and on, or maybe I just think that it does."

Dean sprinted headlong following the seemingly straight walls, he could feel his blood gushing in his ears as he grew short of breath. In frustration he rammed against the side of the labyrinth. A tiny musical giggle caught Dean's attention.

"Hello is someone there?"

"I am" Dean peered closer and saw a small ball of light with the silhouette of a small woman inside.

"You're a fairy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well do you know the way through this labyrinth?"

"No I'm just a fairy."

"Oh well thanks I guess." He turned his back and began to follow the labyrinth again.

"Wait, why don't you come and meet my friends?" The fairy's voice echoed behind Dean.

"No thanks, I have to get through this labyrinth, I'm kinda on a time limit. I just can't understand it, there aren't even any turns or openings, it just drags on and on."

"Can't you see them? It's full of openings, you must not be looking hard enough. There's one right in front of you."

"Look lady there isn't an opening there, I'm not gonna walk into a wall and look dumb."

"Just try walking through it, you'll see what I mean."

Dean rolled his eyes, this wasn't gonna work he was sure of it, but he was out of options. He stepped forwards and a grin spread across his face. Dean bellowed over his shoulder to the fairy,"That was really helpful thanks!"

"You can't take anything for granted Dean, not everything is what it appears to be. Good luck, oh and one more thing, don't go left there. Never go that way."

"Thanks."

"Thank goodness he didn't go that way, it would've taken him straight to the castle."

Dean was surrounded by walls jutting out at odd angles and a post with fingers pointing every possible direction. "Well that's damn helpful" he spoke sarcastically, "every way looks exactly the same, I need some paint or something. But wait I don't have anything 'cause I wasn't prepared to be lost looking for a way through a damn fun house maze." Dean continued to grumble to himself as he delved into his jeans pockets, "Useless, useless, useless. This might work..." He pulled out a lighter and snagged a nearby twig, he lit the end on fire and drew an arrow on the floor with the ash. "Least I'll know where I've been now." With that thought Dean set off again exploring the labyrinth.

Castiel sat on his throne, glass ball balanced in his hand, he watched Dean through the ball. "This boy may be smarter than I gave him credit for" He couldn't help but to admired him. He was brave, intelligent, resourceful and had a naive cheek to him that Castiel found to be charming. He was unsure at to why but he couldn't stop his thoughts returning to Dean,"Good luck finding me Dean, I can't wait for us to meet again."

Dean furrowed his brow, he could swear he had seen this wall formation before. He studied it closely, he was pretty sure it was the same place he had been not even an hour before. "How the hell is that even possible? I was making marks on the floor so this wouldn't happen? Where are the damn marks?" Dean heard scurrying under the floor and some muffled cackles. "Freaking goblins! Been getting rid of my marks huh? Well I don't care 'cause I am gonna find that castle no matter what, then I'm gonna get my brother and kick your damn king's ass." Dean turned on his heel back to the direction he came from and slammed head first into a wall, Dean sat on the floor and shook his fist at the ground "OH COME ON! Now the walls are moving too? I hope you're happy with yourselves you set of dicks" A scraping sound alerted Dean to the walls moving again, when he looked up he saw two doors both guarded by angels. Each was dressed in a white robe, carried a flaming sword and had a large pair of iridescent glowing wings folded behind them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Balthazar" The blonde, slimmer angel spoke.

"I'm Ezekiel" Spoke the other.

"One of these doors leads to the castle." Balthazar explained.

"And the other leads to...Certain death."

"Cut the crap, which one is which?"

"We can't tell you outright, you'll have to find out." Ezekiel spoke.

"You can only ask one of us. But only one of us tells the truth, the other always lies. He is the liar believe me." Balthazar added.

"No I always tell the truth" Ezekiel shot back.

"That is such a lie!"

"Look can you can it with the domestic so I can think?" Dean stepped closer to Balthazar. "Answer me yes or no, would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?"

"Yes"

"Then the other door leads to the castle and this door leads to certain death."

"But he could be telling the truth."

"But then you wouldn't be. If you said that he said yes then the answer is no."

"But I could be telling the truth."

"Then he would be lying so the answer would still be no"

Balthazar glanced at Ezekiel, "Is that right?"

"I don't know Balthazar I never understood it."

"I want to go through this door then" Dean pointed to Ezekiel's door. He stepped aside and allowed Dean to enter. "YES I KNEW IT! I'm getting the hang of this place." Suddenly the floor gave way under Dean and he fell down a long dark tunnel, hands grabbed out to him but he couldn't hang onto them and fell all the way down to the bottom.

Castiel's face grew dark as a chorus of goblins chortled and whispered "He got it right, he got it right."

"He shouldn't have made it this far, he should've given up by now." His eyes glowed blue for a second and a nearby light exploded in a shower of glass fragments.

"He will never give up." One of the goblins spoke up.

"Well I have an old friend, someone who is going to lead him right back to the start, then he will have to give up when he realises he has to do it all again."

In the pit of Castiel's stomach he felt a twinge of guilt, he wanted to see Dean again badly, but he also wouldn't mind having another goblin slave, so if it meant waiting another 9 hours to see Dean then so be it.

Dean groaned and heaved himself up from the stone floor. A familiar British accent spoke,"Not having fun there are we Princess?"

"Oh great now you're back too!" Dean threw his hands up in Crowley's direction.

"Oh Charming, I was coming to help you since you're so hopelessly lost. So I supposed you've noticed there aren't any windows or doors. This is basically just a hole, it's an oubliette, the labyrinth is full of them."

"I didn't know that."

"You don't even know what an oubliette is do you?"

Dean frowned at Crowley,"Do you?"

"Yeah of course I do you dummy, it's a place you put people to forget about them. You need to get out of here, I know a short cut, it'll take you out of the labyrinth."

"No offence Crowley but living in this place must be screwing with your brain, I ain't giving up now I've come too far and I'm doing alright."

"Of course you are, but it gets a lot worse from here on in."

"Why do you care anyway Crowley?"

"I just do, charming young lad like yourself doesn't deserve to be stuck forever just for trying to save his brother."

"So you're gonna help me get to him?"

"Well I didn't say that but I will take you as far as I can in exchange for something."

"For what?"

"That necklace you're wearing."

"My brother bought me this for Christmas..." Dean closed his hand over his pendant and squeezed it.

"No offence kid but you can either keep the necklace and lose your brother or hand it over to me and I'll take you as far as I can."

Dean blinked furiously a couple of times fighting back a few tears, "Okay Crowley but if you screw me over and just run off with this I swear I'll kill you." Dean handed the pendant to Crowley and they shook hands.

"Don't worry Dean, I never break my deals."


	4. Dean

"Here we go" Crowley stretched out his hand and pulled open a door, a flood of cleaning products fell and clattered onto the stone floor. "Broom closet, well can't be right all the time can I?"

"Are you sure you know the way?"

"Ahh! This is it, come on then, this way."

Dean followed close behind Crowley, his eyes skimmed the walls, they looked kinda like faces. Dean shuddered as he passed a face, the eyes seemed to follow him.

"DON'T GO ON" A voice boomed, echoing through the tunnel. "THIS IS NOT THE WAY"

"Who the hell said that?" Dean grabbed Crowley's arm.

"Who do you think it is Sherlock? It's the rockfaces."

"TAKE HEED, GO NO FURTHER"

"Ignore them, they're just false alarms, you get them when you're on the right track."

"BEWARE DEAN WINCHESTER FOR THE PATH YOU TAKE WILL LEAD TO CERTAIN DESTRUCTION."

"Oh shut up" Crowley sighed sarcastically.

After walking for a while they turned a corner into a slightly darker path, a hooded figure came into view.

"What have we here?" A gravel laden voice spoke. The figure rose and shed the cloak. Crowley's face paled at the sight of the Goblin King.

"Ahh nothing, nothing at all"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, your majesty, what a nice surprise" Dean eyed Crowley who fidgeted nervously.

"Hello there, Cranley"

"His name is Crowley" Dean interrupted, Castiel shot him an icy blue glare.

"Well Crowley, have you been helping ?"

"Helping? Erm...In what sense?"

"In the sense of leading him towards my castle"

"No no master, I was leading him back to the start"

"You were doing what?" Dean growled.

"I told him I would help but that was a little trickery."

Castiel pointed to Crowley's neck "What is that thing?"

"Oh, my goodness, where did that come from?" Crowley panicked and hurriedly grabbed the pendant in an attempt to conceal it.

"If I thought for one second you were betraying me I'd be forced to suspend you head first in the bog of eternal stench. Do I make myself clear puppy?"

"No please your majesty, not that"

"Oh I'm afraid so Crowley" Castiel turned his attention to Dean, leaning close to his face, Dean's breathing hitched. "And you Dean, how are you enjoying my labyrinth?"

Dean was momentarily distracted by Castiel's proximity, he dared to meet the Goblin King's gaze. His eyes reminded Dean of the calm in a storm, they were serene but somehow full of unimaginable power. Castiel cleared his throat and snapped Dean back into reality. "Oh yeah, it's a piece of cake really."

"Well we can't be having that, how about I up the stakes?" With a snap of his fingers a clock appeared, with another snap an hour disappeared from Dean's remaining time.

"That's not fair Castiel, that wasn't part of the deal" Dean snarled.

Leaning impossibly closer Castiel spoke so softly, his breath ghosted over Dean's earlobe "But Dean, you said it's a piece of cake, so show me how you deal with this slice." Stepping away from Dean, Castiel produced a glass ball and threw it down to the darkest end of the tunnel, a sudden rumbling erupted through the air.

"Oh god no, the hellhounds!"

"What?"

"Run Dean!" Crowley screeched at Dean as he took off sprinting. Dean followed half a second behind, Castiel disappeared into the black air with a chuckle.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for something, something we need" Crowley's eyes skimmed over the tunnel rapidly, he noticed part of the wall was slightly discoloured "Over here, help me" Crowley put both palms on the wall and started to push against it with as much force as he could. Dean shoulder barged, kicked and shoved until they both went tumbling through the wall and landed in front of a ladder. "A ladder! Exactly what we need, come on then."

"Wait you expect me to trust you? You just stood in front of my freakin' face and said you were taking me back to the start!"

"No I wasn't going to do that, I was throwing him off the scent."

"How can I trust a word that comes out of your damn mouth?"

"Let me put it this way Dean, what choice do you have?"

"Damn it, you're right" Dean began to follow Crowley up the ladders.

"You have to see it from my position, I'm a coward and Castiel scares the ever- loving crap out of me."

"What kind of excuse is that?"

"It's not but that's my point. Besides you wouldn't be so brave if you had smelt the bog of eternal stench" To emphasize his point Crowley leaned out throwing his head back dramatically.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Wait is that all it does? It just smells?"

"Believe me, that's enough. But the worst part is if you so much as put one toe in it then you'll smell bad for the rest of your life."

"That's all? Seriously?"

Crowley opened a trapdoor above them and bright sunlight bathed Dean's freckled face. "Well here we are then, you're on your own Winchester."

"Wait, what? That's it?"

"Yep, I quit. I only said I'd take you as far as I could."

"You bitch, you jerk. You...You...ASSBUTT!"

"I don't care, I've got no pride, also assbutt? Really Dean?" Crowley's eyebrows raised as he stifled a laugh.

"That's a shame Crowley, guess you won't be keeping this" Dean produced the pendant from his pocket.

"How the hell did you get that back?" Dean smirked and mimed zipping his mouth. "Fine fine, I'll help you but you have to give me that."

"I'll give you it back if you get me to my brother"

As Dean spoke a bearded man in a robe stormed past them and plopped down into a nearby stone seat.

"Excuse me, can you help me?"

"Who are you boy?" The man had a gruff voice but something about him made Dean instantly trust him. He turned his head and glanced at Crowley, "Who is he?"

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester and that's Crowley. He's my friend. Who are you?"

"I'm Bobby, so what can I do for you?"

"I need to get to the castle to save my brother. It's in the middle of the labyrinth, do you know the way?"

"You want to get to the castle huh? Well sometimes the way forward is sometimes the way back."

"Are you really listening to this crap?" Crowley barked.

"Shut up Idjit" Bobby retorted instantly. "What I'm sayin' to you boy is that sometimes it seems like we're not getting anywhere, when in fact we are."

"So I am actually getting somewhere?"

"That's all I can say boy, good luck finding your brother" Bobby placed a firm hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you Bobby."

Dean and Crowley set off again sticking to the path directly across from Bobby's chair. They wove through hedges, they were in every direction as far as Dean could see. Crowley chatted away as they walked.

"So we're friends huh?"

"Well you're not much of one but right now you're the only one I've got so."

A pained wail filled the air. Crowley jumped backwards, "Did you hear that?"

"I wonder what it is" The sound ripped through the air again, louder this time, Dean could've sworn it liquefied his eardrums.

"I didn't sign up for this, bye Winchester."

"Hey you're ditching me? I thought we were friends?"

"I ain't no one's friend, I look after myself." Crowley turned on his heel and disappeared back into the labyrinth.

"CROWLEY YOU FREAKIN'COWARD." Dean gathered his thoughts and decided he was gonna help whoever was in so much trouble."I'm not afraid, nothing's what it seems in this place anyway."

He followed the noise and came across a sandy haired man hanging upside down from a tree, his legs were bound together and the rope was tied around a branch. He had large smouldering wings, embers drifted from them adorning the floor with glimmers of fire. The angel continued to wail in agony. Goblins stood around the man and plucked feathers from his blazing wings.

"We finally got you now. Who do you think you are buzzing around here like you belong? You're not welcome here anymore" One goblin spoke harshly. The man did nothing but shout in agony.

Dean's mind was racing, he needed to help the angel fast. He needed something to throw. As if by magic a pile of rocks appeared near the edge of the hedges. Dean took a smooth stone in his hand and threw it as hard as he could at a goblin. A few flying rocks later and the goblins had scampered away. "Hey are you okay?" Dean spoke cautiously as he approached the still hanging man. Dean reached out to untie his legs and the man flailed his wings catching Dean off guard and causing him to stumble and fall onto the stone paving below the tree. "Settle down man I'm tryin' to help you"

A pained noise escaped the man's lips in response.

"Hang on I'll get you down. Hold onto my waist the best you can while I untie your legs, I'll try not to drop you." Dean's fingers made short work of the knots and the man started to fall. Dean somehow managed to scoop him up before he hit the ground. "All okay?"

The man grunted out a pained noise then responded "T-Thank you,I'm Luci...Lucifer" His breathing was laboured and he keeled forward, his wings still visibly scorching around the edges.

"Hey Lucifer I'm Dean, we should probably do something about you being kinda on fire. Just sit down here for one second." Dean ran back into the labyrinth, he remembered seeing a pond somewhere around here. After five minutes of searching Dean found it, he raced back to Lucifer's side and carried him to the pond. He placed the angel down next to the pond and doused the fire the best he could. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah actually it does, thanks Dean, so what are you doing here?" The angel sat cross legged near the pond, the tips of his charred wings still resting in the calm blue water.

"I am here to rescue my brother, Castiel took him from me and I only have a few hours to get into the castle and get him back."

"How did Castiel end up with your brother?"

"He tricked me, I love my brother so much and I just got so sick of always having to look after him that I did something stupid."

"Hey it's okay, everyone makes mistakes, I know that better than most. I can help you get closer to the castle."

"Really? How do you know the way?"

"Believe it or not Castiel is my brother, I used to visit him a lot but he turned into a bit of a jerk when he became king. I have been wondering around the labyrinth for years trying to find something to turn him back to how he was, but so far I've had no luck. I will take you as far as I can remember if you do something for me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let me come with you, I want to see Castiel again."

"Sure"

"Then let's get going" The angel rose to his feet holding his hand out to assist Dean, Lucifer's eyes glittered with hope, "Let's go save our brothers."


	5. Chilly Down

(Note: The ***a*** are scene breaks, for some reason I have to have a letter between them so yeah that's all they are.)

"I think it's through here" Lucifer waved Dean towards an antique wooden door. With a swift push the door creaked open. Dean's eyes adjusted to the darkened scenery. As he scanned around he saw a patch of forest. Dim light filtered down from above illuminating broken branches, silken spider webs and wild twisting greenery. "Stay close behind me, there could be anything in here."

***Meanwhile in the Castle***

"Where is my brother?" Sam thrashed his arm to try and free it from the restraint that held him to the wall.

"Hush boy, your brother is on his way to collect you. Well that is if he makes it on time."

"What if he doesn't?" Sam stammered, warm tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"Then you'll be here forever and you'll become one of my goblins."

"Dean will find me, he will, he would never let that happen!"

"You have a lot of faith in your brother, I hope for your sake it isn't misplaced." As much as he didn't want to admit it, Castiel agreed with Sam. Dean was determined, probably the most determined person Castiel had ever seen. He had admiration for Dean, the boy had a spirit that he couldn't seem to crush. Castiel turned his attention back to Sam, the young boy was slumped against the wall, his hair was tangled and his eyes were red. He felt some pity to the child. "Shall we see how your brother is getting along?" Sam sniffed and nodded. Castiel knelt next to Sam and produced a glass ball, inside the ball was foggy, when it cleared they could see Dean. Dean was making his way through the forest, he swatted spider webs with a stick. Castiel smiled at Dean, he really was getting far.

"Dean! Where is that? Is he in danger?" Sam started to ramble as he panicked.

"He isn't in any more danger there than he would be anywhere else in the labyrinth."

"Who is that?" Sam pointed towards another figure visible in the glass ball, Castiel recognised the figure at once, Lucifer. Castiel's face turned stern and he let out a growl as he launched the sphere at the wall. It shattered and released a small burst of purple fog. "Is that guy bad?" Sam whimpered.

"Yes Sam, he's the worst. I have to go." With that Castiel stood, cape flowing behind him as he stormed from the room.

***a***

"Hold on Dean" Lucifer knelt against a glimmering tree. "I need to rest for a minute"

"I'll carry on and clear some more webs, I'll stay close by."

"Okay but Dean be careful, it's not safe here." With a nod Dean went back to clearing the path.

Lucifer reclined against the tree, he rubbed his fingers through the bottom of his wings, trying to remove some of the more damaged feathers. The floor around him was littered with half burnt feathers, he sighed wistfully and placed another on the ground. Suddenly he felt something shift below him as the dirt cracked, before he could move he tumbled down, Dean's name on his lips as he fell.

When he was a few meters away Dean heard a loud rustle and a muffled shout. He spun around so fast he nearly fell over. Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. In panic he sprinted back to where he last saw Lucifer, he scrambled with the leaves and the dirt looking for Lucifer.

"LUCIFER?, Luci?, where are you?" Dean felt his chest tighten, he was lost here with no idea where to go, he was running out of time. "Someone help me, Crowley! Crowley are you here? Please help.

***a***

Crowley's ears pricked up, he could've swore he just heard Dean. He listened and heard his name pierce the air again. Crowley cursed himself for caring what happened to Dean, his life would've been much simpler without Dean mucking it up.

"I'm coming Dean" He bellowed, he turned to run towards Dean and barged straight into Castiel.

"Well if it isn't you again puppy, where are you going?"

"Well I lost Dean and erm...well I can't lead him to the start if he's not with me can I?"

"So you were going to hinder him? Funny 'cause I thought you were going to help him. But then I thought, surely you wouldn't be stupid enough to go against my warnings."

"No of course, I wouldn't do that your majesty. Well I had better go and take him back to the beginning now. Bye master." Crowley started to back away.

"Actually come back here, I have a better plan. Give him this." Castiel extended his hand producing a peach.

"What is that?"

"It's a present"

"Will it hurt him?"

"Why are you concerned puppy?"

"I won't harm him."

"I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a guy."

"I'm not losing my head over any guy!"

"Oh puppy, do you think that Dean genuinely likes you? You think the brave and mighty Dean Winchester would like a snivelling little coward like you?"

"He said we were..."

"He said you were friends? Bestest buddies?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Make sure you give that to him, this is your last chance or I'll tip you straight into the bog of eternal stench. Now get out of my sight."

***a***

"Lucifer? Crowley? Hello?" Dean frantically dashed through the forest, he was so lost, he didn't recognise anything. "Help me someone!" As he spoke he saw a copper blur flash past his eye corner. "Is someone there?" As he turned again he was face to face with a gorgeous woman, she reminded Dean of fire. She had copper hair, shimmering golden glitter around her eyes and a satin red dress.

"Hello there Dear" the woman spoke in a Scottish accent.

"What's going on?"

"You said you wanted help so here I am. How could I resist such a handsome young man askin' for my help?"

"Who are you?"

"Where are my manners, I'm Rowena, charmed to meet you" Rowena extended her hand in a formal manner, when he took her hand a burning sensation shot up his arm. Dean instinctively ripped his hand away. Rowena's eyes darkened, "Why would you go and do something like that? I was being polite, I was even going to help you."

"How can you help me? You don't even know what I need help with"

"Oh but I do Dean Winchester, you need to rescue your baby brother Sammy from our King."

"How do you know that?"

"Simple, I can read your mind" Rowena grazed her fingers across Dean's temple, "However it's not your mind I'm interested in."

"What are you talking about?" Dean nervously took a few steps backwards.

"I want your soul, it's no big deal just a little old soul."

"But why?"

"Well our King and myself have a little agreement, I stop pesky wee children getting to his castle and in reward I get to keep their souls for my spells. Not to brag but I'm quite good at my job. You see all of these?" Rowena waved her hand towards the trees and gestured to hundreds of small cloth bags hanging from the branches. "Each one of those contains a different spell that I've created from some poor darling's soul."

"That's sick, how can you do that? These people will have been just like me, lost and lonely trying desperately to rescue someone they love."

"Now now, that's no way to talk to one of the world's most powerful witches, is it? I think I should teach you some manners" Rowena clapped her hands together and fire sprung from the ground, it burned a path towards Dean, nearby plants went up in flames as Rowena chuckled. Dean took off racing as far away from Rowena as he could, the flames followed closely behind him.

"CROWLEY! LUCIFER! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME"

"Dean! Up here." Crowley's voice managed to catch Dean's attention over the sound of the roaring flames, Dean looked up in time to see Crowley throw down a rope over the side of a towering stone wall. Dean heaved himself up the rope nervously glancing at the ever growing flames below him. He grabbed the wall when he was close to the top and pulled himself over the wall. He sprawled out on the floor half laughing, half crying. Crowley leaned over the wall slightly just in time to see Rowena disappear in a plume of smoke, "HA take that you ginger whore!"

"Crowley you beautiful son of a bitch, I could kiss you"

"Please don't" Dean sat up and threw an arm around Crowley, "I mean it Winchester, lips to yourself." As they both let out a small chuckle the stone tiles opened up and they slid down a dark, damp tunnel. "Oh no, no no no no." Dean saw Crowley disappear from the end of the tunnel.

"Crowley?"

"Grab onto something Dean, it's a straight drop!" Dean grabbed onto a large rock in the wall and held on like a vice. Daring to lean forward a little he saw Crowley hanging off the edge holding onto a branch that jutted between the gaps in the stone. There was a small rock ledge just wide enough for Dean to kneel on, he knelt forward and helped Crowley up.

"Urgh what is that smell?"

"That is the bog of eternal stench, see my point now?"

"Yeah guess I owe you an apology on that one, I've never smelt anything like it."

Crowley landed a playful punch on Dean's arm, "What did you have to go and do that for?"

"Do what? Save your ass?"

"No Winchester, why were you trying to put the moves on me? I told you I didn't want any kisses." Crowley struggled to keep a straight face as they edged along the slim stone ledge.

"Shut up Crowley, besides you like me anyway"

"No I don't"

"Then why did you come back to help me?"

"No I came back for my pendant don't flatter yourself. Plus I have to give you somet..." The ledge underneath Crowley gave way and he started to fall, without thinking Dean launched himself at Crowley in an attempt to catch him, they both skidded off the end of the ledge.

"Ouch dammit" a familiar voice groaned. Dean opened his eyes to find himself laid on a small mud bank, partially squashing Lucifer.

"Nice to see you again Dean, but erm...any chance you could get off me? You're heavier than you look."

"Sorry, how did you get here?"

"Same as you, dropped down a tunnel, then the next thing I know you and your friend fell on me."

"Oh! Where is Crowley?"

"I'm back here" Crowley's muffled voice came from behind Lucifer, Dean glanced round to see Crowley with a face full of Lucifer's wings. "Can you move your damn feathers?"

"Well aren't we touchy?" Lucifer quipped back, "I don't trust him Dean"

"No it's okay Lucifer, Crowley is a good guy he's been helping me" Lucifer eyed Crowley suspiciously but let it go.

"Well we should probably get moving, there's a bridge this way Dean, follow me." Lucifer rose to his feet and gracefully stepped across a few stepping stones and made it to the bridge effortlessly. Dean followed behind him not quite as gracefully but in no danger of slipping. Lucifer and Dean stood on the bridge waiting for Crowley as he stumbled and slipped and only just made it across.

"Well that was unpleasant" Crowley grimaced while brushing down his jacket.

"Let's keep going" Lucifer lead Dean and Crowley along the bridge.

"Hey stop!" A voice bellowed after them.

"Can this day get any better?" Lucifer pressed his palm to his forehead in dismay.

"Why who is that?" Dean asked.

"That Dean is my other brother, Gabriel."

"Luci! How have you been?" Gabriel popped his lollipop in his mouth before he threw his arms around Lucifer in a huge bear hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Gabriel you haven't changed a bit" Lucifer cringed slightly as he wiped away the sticky kiss from his cheek. "Do you have to get your sticky lollipop lips all over me?"

"Sorry I was just excited to see you, it's been too long, what're you all the way out here for anyway?"

"I'm helping Dean get to the castle."

"Wait, you're taking him to see Cas? Why in the hell would he want to go there?"

Dean interrupted, "I want to go there to rescue my brother. But I don't have much time left."

"If I were you I wouldn't bother" Gabriel commented half-heartedly while unwrapping more sweets.

"Why wouldn't I want to save my brother?"

"Cause it's probably too late already."

"Gabriel!" Lucifer scolded him, "You know Castiel as well as I do, he will stick to his word, so there is still time if you help us. Plus maybe we could get our brother back?"

"Okay fine I'll help"

"Thanks Gabriel" Dean beamed at Gabe who reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Sure thing Dean-o. Now let's get going." As Gabriel finished his sentence the sound of crumbling rock filled the air as the bridge collapsed in front of them, he rolled his eyes, "Well Luci looks like Cas knows were coming now"

"I don't think he's too happy about it by the looks of the bridge. So how are we going to get across now?" Lucifer scratched his chin in confusion.

"Leave it to me" Gabe smirked, with a click of his fingers the bog started to ripple and stepping stones appeared in a row. Gabriel turned and winked at Dean "No need to thank me."

"Gabe are those marshmallow stepping stones?" Lucifer asked skeptically.

"Would you expect any different of me brother dearest?"

Crowley dragged behind everyone, he took the peach in his hand and held it over the bog, before he could release his grip he heard Castiel.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"But I can't hurt him."

"Do it or you know what will happen."

***Meanwhile in the castle***

"Your brother is trying so hard to get to you Sam, so much trouble over one child. I cant understand it but no matter it won't be long now until he forgets all about you."

"Why what have you done to him?"

"I haven't done anything, it's Crowley who will make it happen."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because boy I don't like it when people are still alive and this far into my labyrinth." Castiel spat, his voice full of venom. "If he gets to you it means I have one less slave and I wouldn't mind another one of those. Particularly one with your intelligence, you're a bright boy Sam, most of these goblins are morons."

***a***

"It feels like I've been walking forever" Dean started to slow down.

"I bet you're exhausted" Gabriel cooed over Dean, "When did you last eat something?"

"I don't remember"

"We should try and find you some food" Lucifer interjected.

"As usual I'm one step ahead of you all" Crowley pulled the peach from his jacket, "Here Dean eat this."

"Thanks Crowley" Dean took a bite, "Hey this tastes strange, Crowley what have you done?"

Crowley took off running, Dean stumbled around his head was spinning, he grabbed onto a tree for support. He felt weak and his vision started to blur, before he could do anything else his vision blurred completely.


	6. HallucinationAs The World Falls Down

From darkness and pure silence suddenly it felt like an attack on Dean's senses. Music filled his ears and as far as he could see there were people everywhere, they were dressed ornately and if he didn't know better he would swear he had died and gone to some weird heaven. He had no idea what happened after he blacked out or how he got here, in fact he wasn't even sure where 'here' actually was. He tried to weave his way somewhat gracefully through the sea of elegant outfits and masquerade masks but didn't get far before noticing one particularly unusual mask, it was adorned with inky black feathers. Dean felt himself drawn towards the stranger in the mask, as he drew closer to the masked figure he noticed piercing blue eyes.

"Castiel?"

The figure disappeared as quickly as he had come into focus, Dean twisted and turned slightly more frantically through the spinning forms. Castiel watched from a distance, an amused smirk on his face but as Dean looked more and more uncomfortable Castiel decided to make himself known. He advanced fluidly through the crowd, as he moved he discarded his mask with a flourish of his slender fingers and as he drew closer to Dean he extended his hand. Dean was in Castiel's arms in seconds, the world seemed to become a blur around them as they whirled around effortlessly.

Dean had never been one for dancing but Castiel led him naturally and as he began to relax he was caught up in the music and before long they were moving flawlessly together. Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from Castiel. He wasn't sure exactly why this man interested him so much, maybe it was because he was stunning on an otherworldly level or that he was mysterious or maybe Dean had just lost his mind but whatever it was he was but he was utterly captivated by the King.

"You should let me choose your outfits more often" Castiel's lips brushed the shell of Dean's ear, his eyes roamed over the younger male's body. He was wearing pine green trousers and a ruffled white shirt, the clothes clung to his body in all the right places and colours made his eyes shine like emeralds. "You look beautiful Dean."

"I'm not beautiful Castiel" Dean noticed Castiel's eyes darken and in the distance he heard lightning crackle.

"Come" His voice turned steely as he transported Dean smoothly to the edge of the room, a large pearlescent mirror stood before them. "Take a look at yourself Dean." Castiel's fingers nudged Dean's chin until he was staring into the mirror. Before surveying his own form he took a moment to appreciate Castiel, he wore a long black jacket that was such a deep black it blended in with his trousers and a satin white shirt. The jacket was Dean's favourite part it was littered with blue gemstones of every description. Castiel's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Well what do you see Dean?"

"Erm well my cheeks are sorta pink and I can see my freckles more."

"What else?"

"My hair looks gold in here and this shirt fits pretty well" Dean absentmindedly tugged at the ever so slightly ruffled white shirt.

"How do you think you look now Dean?"

"I look okay"

Dean noticed Castiel lean in closer behind him, his arm wrapped around Dean's waist and he bowed his head till he was whispering into Dean's ear, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen Dean Winchester and if it was upto me I would keep you as mine forever."

Dean turned his head towards the older man and for a minute held his gaze, cobalt eyes seemed to stare into his soul and before he knew it their lips were pressed together. Everything else melted away as Dean became entranced by Castiel. Hands roamed over different fabrics in an effort to get impossibly closer, all Dean could register was the feel of Castiel, it invaded his every thought until his head was filled with nothing more than pure desire.

The rest of the world was a haze by the time he had to stop for breath. He could've been kissing Castiel for hours for all he could remember, he faintly heard a chime over the noise. Something in his brain clicked...Hours? He got an overwhelming feeling that he was forgetting something, his mind started to race, what was he here for again? His thoughts were cut short as he felt Castiel's lips trail down his neck.

No, no whatever he was here for was important he knows it must have been. Dean pressed his eyes shut tightly and racked his brain, memory came flooding back all at once, he needed to get to Sammy. How could he forget? He broke away from Castiel and dodged through the still seemingly distracted guests. He snatched a chair and hurled it at a matching mirror at the other end of the room. A shattering sound filled the air as he desperately struck it again and the world around him erupted into chaos. The guests shrieked and wailed and he could hear Castiel bellowing after him but it was too late he was falling.


End file.
